Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the seven main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. She is voiced by Andrea Libman who also voices Pinkie Pie, Cylindria, Maya the Bee, Lemon Meringue and Madeline History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was often mocked or bullied by some of the other ponies. The colts Dumbbell and Hoops used to call her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged Dumbbell and Hoops to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, from a swarm of bees to a three-headed dog the size of a house. She frequently uses this ability to help animals in need, and most will gladlly help her in return. The Stare: Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Trivia * She is the most peaceful of the Mane 6. * Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash knew each other before the events of the show and are childhood friends. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Artistic Category:Berserkers Category:Bond Protector Category:Childhood friends Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Cowards Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Ingenue Category:MAD Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Monster Tamers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Pet owners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Transformed Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Weaklings Category:Outright Category:War Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Mischievous Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Athletic Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Charismatic Category:Victims Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Female Category:Big Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Independent Category:Sympathetic Category:Famous Category:Loyal Category:Harmonizers Category:Role Models